


how we fit together

by lizifer



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizifer/pseuds/lizifer
Summary: Eddie's horny. Richie gets fucked.He turns to Eddie, opening his mouth to say something about a shower, but the way Eddie is staring at him trips up his brain and all that comes out is “Uhm.”Raising an eyebrow, Eddie sets his laptop aside and slowly stands up. His gaze is fixed on Richie’s shoulders and chest. “Bedroom,” Eddie says.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 534





	how we fit together

“All right, Rich,” Miranda says, slapping Richie’s shoulder while he bends over to catch his breath. “Session over, I’m done with you until Thursday.”

“Oh, thank God,” Richie replies with feeling, straightening up with a wince. Miranda quirks a dark eyebrow at him, but honestly, her training sessions are feeling less like torture lately. Richie thinks he might actually survive getting fit. “I’ll see you then.”

Miranda nods and lets herself out of the backyard, heading for her car. She’s not much for words, except when she’s putting Richie through his paces. Richie waves goodbye and heads inside, pulling off his t-shirt and using it to wipe his face as he makes a beeline for the fridge.

Richie never thought of himself as the type of person to hire a personal trainer, but he’s got a lot of things now that he never thought he’d have. 

Eddie, for one -- posted up on the corner of their couch with a cup of coffee, typing industriously away on his laptop. The typing stops as Richie opens the fridge and leans in to examine what’s there, goosebumps crawling across his skin from the cool air and his drying sweat.

Richie grabs a bottle of water and closes the fridge. He downs half the bottle in a few gulps, and lets out a sigh. He turns to Eddie, opening his mouth to say something about a shower, but the way Eddie is staring at him trips up his brain and all that comes out is “Uhm.”

Raising an eyebrow, Eddie sets his laptop aside and slowly stands up. His gaze is fixed on Richie’s shoulders and chest. “Bedroom,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, okay,” Richie agrees. His mouth is suddenly dry and he finishes his water, puts the empty bottle down on the counter.

Eddie swallows. “Your fucking _shoulders_ , seriously.” Then he’s climbing over the back of the couch and coming for Richie, pulling him into a kiss and backing him up against the counter.

Gripping the counter with one hand, Richie leans into it, cupping the back of Eddie’s head with the other, fingers in his hair. Eddie is pushy at the best of times, and he’s aggressive now, kissing Richie deeply, bracketing Richie with an arm on either side of him.

Richie shoves one of his thighs between Eddie’s, and makes an embarrassing sound when Eddie grinds against it, his cock hard in his jeans. Richie’s own pulses, and he breaks away to take an unsteady breath. He’s still not used to Eddie _wanting_ him, to touching him.

“Bedroom?” he asks, grateful that his voice sounds steadier than he feels, and Eddie nods. 

“Yeah. Yes. Good. Now.” Eddie steps back, and follows Richie to their bedroom. 

They tumble onto the bed together, and Richie pulls at Eddie’s shirt until, finally, they get it off and toss it aside.

"So now that I'm hot, you can't keep your hands off me?" Richie teases, tilting his hips cooperatively while Eddie gets his shorts off, gets him naked. 

" _Now_?" Eddie repeats, tone outraged. "Now that you're hot?" He's undoing his fly in jerky, rushed motions, glaring at Richie. "Jesus Christ, I know you're not this stupid." He tilts his head towards the nightstand and Richie sits up, taking off his glasses. He stretches to swap them for a bottle of lube and a condom.

He hadn't been _entirely_ serious, but naked, frustrated Eddie ranting is hard to resist. Richie grins as Eddie gets out of the last of his clothes and kisses him again. 

"You've always been hot, asshole," Eddie mutters, and takes the lube. "Fucking broad shoulders and tall, your goddamn arms and - and your big fucking _hands_ , Jesus, your hands are the worst - how do you not know this. You're _distracting_ when--" He keeps talking, but Richie loses track because Eddie's also pushing two fingers into him and it feels _fucking fantastic_ , immediate and overwhelming.

Eddie knows just what he likes, the glide and stretch. The knowledge that Eddie will fuck him soon. 

Richie groans and pulls Eddie closer, burying his face in Eddie's neck, letting Eddie's infuriated praise wash over him as Eddie's dexterous fingers work him open. 

It takes a while until Richie can gather himself enough to give Eddie’s shoulder a shove. “Come on, I’m ready.” 

Eddie chuckles, and keeps doing exactly what he’d been doing. Richie clutches at him, rolling his hips, fucking himself down onto Eddie’s hand. 

“Eddie, fuck.”

“You want it?” Eddie’s voice is low, amused, and Richie cannot handle it. He reaches for his cock, giving it a bracing squeeze. 

“Goddamnit, Eddie.” Richie tilts his head back, and stares up at Eddie’s vaguely blurry, entirely too smug face. “Yes, I want it, you little tyrant.” 

Eddie laughs, and pulls his fingers out, reaching for the condom. "Good." He tears open the wrapper, and Richie watches him roll it on. "How do you want it?" When Richie pulls his gaze back up to Eddie's face (with significant effort), he arches an eyebrow. "On your back? Your stomach? Hands and knees?"

Richie thinks about it, imagines Eddie's weight bearing him down into the mattress, blanketed over him and filling him up, and feels a greedy rush of heat and want pool in the pit of his stomach. "Oh," he says, a bit breathless. "On my stomach, please." 

"Yeah?" Eddie's grinning, and he wraps a hand around Richie's cock and kisses him at the same time, absorbing Richie's moan. He strokes Richie until Richie's hips are twitching restlessly and he's making little moaning sounds. "Turn over, Rich."

After taking a long moment to look Eddie over once more, Richie does.

Richie arches his back, tilting his hips in a deliberately dramatic show but Eddie's on top of him too fast to appreciate it, so Richie protests "No, no, you're not treating my _hotness_ with enough respect here, _Edward_."

"Thought you wanted to get fucked," Eddie replies, breath hot in Richie's ear, making him shiver. He kisses the back of Richie's neck, his shoulders, and rocks his hips. "But I guess I can take some time to respect you first."

Richie can feel Eddie's cock nudging between his cheeks, hard and hot, and he is not proud of the sound he makes, grinding his own hips into the bed. "Why start now?" 

Eddie laughs, softly, and bites Richie's shoulder, shifting around to position himself. "Yeah, good point." 

They both groan as Eddie pushes in, Richie's eyes closing. "God, Eddie, Eds," Richie pants, savoring the slow glide, the way Eddie fills him exactly right.

"Fuck, Richie," Eddie replies, mouth hot and open against Richie's shoulderblade. "You feel so fucking good."

Richie nods mindlessly, and spreads his legs a bit more, wanting more, wanting Eddie deeper. Eddie, brilliant, wonderful genius that he is, obliges. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to move anytime soon?" By some miracle, it comes out only a little breathless, but Eddie can probably tell that Richie is moments away from begging. 

"Greedy," Eddie says, which makes Richie's skin flush all over.

"Yeah, and?" And finally, thank every higher power that's listening, Eddie starts to _move_ , and he doesn't go easy, Eddie's never been a _go easy_ guy.

Richie loses it a little. He feels like he's been waiting forever, and now he feels absolutely surrounded by Eddie: the smell of him on their sheets, Eddie draped over him, Eddie's perfect cock inside him. 

He's never been quiet at the best of times, but now Richie babbles, curses and pleading, " _Oh, Eddie, yes, yes_ ," over and over again. 

Eddie licks a line up Richie's spine and the back of his neck and it's fucking electric.

Richie shifts his weight, wanting space to get an arm under him to jerk off, and Eddie lets out a low sound, almost a growl, and grabs Richie's wrists, pinning them into the bedspread. "If you can wait, I'll suck you off," Eddie murmurs, low and rumbly. Richie shudders all over, his cock throbbing. He's getting close already. "Or," Eddie adds, slinging his hips harder. "You can come like this."

 _Like this, please,_ Richie wants to say, but forming words seems like a lot of work, so instead he grinds against the mattress and presses back into each thrust. 

Eddie hums, pleased, and presses Richie's hips down with his own each time he's at his deepest. "Good," he says, and Richie can picture his face right now, flushed and focused and determined.

They're both panting, slick with sweat, and when Eddie shifts his grip from Richie's wrists to cover his hands instead, working his fingers between Richie's and squeezing, it's all over for Richie.

He comes with a sound that's more like a whimper than he'd like to admit, cock pressed underneath him, stomach heaving.

Eddie isn't far behind, and he moans against the back of Richie's neck, keeping himself deep, and then collapses onto Richie fully.

They stay like that for a bit, breathing hard, until Eddie withdraws and rolls off Richie to dispose of the condom.

Richie rolls onto his side to grin stupidly at Eddie and then pull him into a kiss. 

Eddie sighs happily and keeps Richie close with a hand on his jaw, lazy and sated, until the sweat and stickiness is too much for him. "You should shower too," he tells Richie as he stands up. "You smell like a fucking barn."

Too fucked out to come up with a verbal response, Richie flips him off and does not move. 

He dozes until Eddie comes back, clothed, clean, and shiny and drags him off the fucking bed in an attempt to free the bedspread to put in the wash. 

"I was _sleeping_ ," Richie complains, flat on his back on the floor while Eddie untangles him.

"If you think I'm not washing this right away after _you came all over it_ , you really are an idiot," Eddie retorts, but grabs Richie's glasses for him from the nightstand. 

Richie puts them on, and pulls Eddie down for one more kiss. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

Eddie scoffs, but then smiles, going all dimply. "Lucky me," he says, which is probably supposed to sound sarcastic, but it comes out all fond and soft, instead. "Go shower."

Smiling to himself, Richie does.

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking my 1 fic per fandom streak for the clown movie!
> 
> There isn't enough Bottom Richie in the world, folks. Just doing my part. 
> 
> Eddie would make such a good top, seriously. I have a lot of thoughts about this.


End file.
